


Freakers Ball

by razz



Series: Freakers Ball [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Run-On Sentences, Sex Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razz/pseuds/razz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well there's gonna be a Freakers Ball<br/>Tonight at the Freakers Hall<br/>And you know, you're invited one and all</p><p>Inspired by the song 'Freakers Ball' by Dr. Hook</p><p>Laura invites Rodney to a polyamorous get-together. It's maybe a bit more than he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freakers Ball

**Author's Note:**

> The run-on sentence is my friend - possibly an enabling friend that lets me lie to myself that it's just a style choice…

_Well there's gonna be a freakers ball_  
_Tonight at the freakers hall_  
_And you know, you're invited one and all_

 

Rodney flinched as another drunken laugh rose above the general din. Part of him hated parties, and this was going to go on the top of the list as an example of why. A couple plastered themselves to each other right in front of him and he flinched back out of the reach of slobber and spilled drinks.

"Rodney!" A high pitched voice screeched. Damn, he'd been spotted, too late now to make for the door and pretend he couldn't find the address. "Hey!" A thin strawberry blond swept him into a hug, ignoring his awkward dithering. He waved his hands a couple times and then gave in and hugged her back.

"Laura, when you said it was a 'poly get-together,' I hardly expected a full on drunken orgy. Now, if you'd said ' _kinky_ poly get-together'…"

Laura wrinkled her nose, she really was too cute and he took a moment to regret that things hadn't turned out a little differently between them. "This part of it is not an orgy, Rodney. People are dancing, having fun!" 

She cocked her head at a guy in a cowboy hat who was swinging his hips in a manner that should probably be illegal. "See, fully clothed." She paused to lick her lips appreciatively as the cowboy unbuttoned his shirt and waved it around. His movements were almost coordinated enough to prove that he was - maybe - not totally wasted. "Okay, mostly clothed." Laura conceded.

Rodney looked at her dubiously but let her pull him away, even as he started to rant on the dangers of swinging whips at a party with this many people.

"I mean I like a good flogging as much as the next person but not if I'm going to get hit in the eye! Excuse me, my friend and I are walking here. Do you think you could maybe wait to get horizontal until you're, I don't know, out of our way!?"

Laura just laughed but not in a nasty way. He'd always liked that about her. She knew all about his flaws - it wasn't like they were subtle - but somehow they didn't seem to really bother her for long. When they'd first met, she'd looked him up and down and said, "You're a good looking man, and from the way you talk, I bet you're pretty good with your mouth."

Most of the time, she agreed with him that people had it coming when he really handed out a good tongue lashing. "Speaking of which," she would say with a smirk. And that was usually all the invitation he needed.

A guy with dread locks was playing a didgeridoo in the corner, and a woman next to him was dancing with a gong and a drum on her hips. The whole thing seemed like an acid trip. The air certainly held enough fumes to make him paranoid. He sighed, there had been a time that this sort of party would have excited him and parts of it still did. The triple in the corner, playing out a scene was beautiful. They had a really good balance going. However, he could do without all the sloppy drunks.

The dance floor really did look like an orgy now. Writhing bodies and indiscriminate kissing. "Is that Liza and Evan making out? I thought they were gay!"

Laura swung around, "Oh, that's pretty!" Her eyes took in what he had spotted: Liza was dressed in all kinds of leather, while Evan was wearing ass-less chaps and nothing else. "Well, mostly gay. I think they're trying to attract someone's attention."

"Mostly gay?"

"Yeah, homo-flexible instead of hetero-flexible. Wow, they're really getting into it." They watched for a little longer before a shift in the crowd blocked their view. "Anyway, come on. There's more downstairs." 

At the top of the staircase, a young black man was playing with flaming balls. He didn't know how else to describe it. He could see a bottle of lighter fluid at his feet, and he was juggling and waving them around. Laura flashed a second invitation at the pyromaniac, and he bowed them past. Rodney gave him a wide birth. He was opening his mouth to scold the idiot, when he caught sight of Laura again. She was excited, he could read it in her blown pupils and the way her breathing had picked up. His own heart beat picked up when he saw what she was taking him to. 

The basement was finished, but largely one space without walls. However, separating drapes and swathes of fabric had been hung from the ceiling to give the illusion of privacy to those who wanted it. There was no smoke hanging in the air there, and the only beverages seemed to be bottled water. 

Everywhere he looked there were scenes in progress. Several sadists were really going at it with whips and long leather floggers. He even saw one or two extreme masochists he knew from previous playtimes with Laura. Their poses were practically screaming, 'please.' Rodney sucked in a breath, tasting arousal instead of smoke. 

"Rodney?" Laura asked, her voice was needy.

Rodney nodded, "Yeah, ok," he briefly held up a hand, "for a bit, and then we find someone to play." She backhanded him across the face. He was ready and let it take him down. 

The strike had been mostly to gain them an audience, loud and dramatic but not too painful. Laura drew him to an unoccupied section. She circled him, pinching or slapping to get him deeper while she undressed him. "That's it Rodney," she crooned encouragement. Sometimes that helped him get over his stage fright. Today, he really didn't think he'd need it to get into headspace. It had been too long since they had played like this; life had gotten in the way. But he could feel it hovering, it really wouldn't take much.

He half moaned, half whined when she pinched his nipples, getting them ready for clamps. He knew what others were seeing. Laura loved to describe him later, his 'post-play briefing,' she called it. His eyes would be bright, his face flushed. Laura said she loved the moment he switched over. He'd stop flinching and start pushing into each touch, whether painful or a caress. 

A sharp smack on his now bare bottom made him jump. "Stop thinking so loud, Rodney." She patted his face once and then slapped him in the same place she'd caught him earlier. This time he moaned. "Good, that's good."

He could feel himself sinking into a comfortable place with each new bright spark of pain. She took it slowly, knowing his limits. When he was awash in a slow tide of endorphins she slowed, still circling. "Rodney." Her voice gave his mind a focus. "Rodney, look around."

Where before, he would have felt nervous to see all those eyes staring at him, especially being naked, now he was able to look at their faces. All he felt was pleasure from their interest. A man with dark wild hair in the back was watching him intently, and Rodney gave him an encouraging smile. People in their audience shifted, and he looked at others preening in their attention.

It was hard to describe how he felt like this. If he really tried he might say that the context had shifted. He went from uncertain and terrible with people, to now feeling mellow, responsive and protected. He was desired and desirable. He usually knew the latter, but the first, he often had a hard time convincing others to do when he was flying solo.

With Laura taking away all doubt of how responsive he could be, he felt no pressure to prove what a catch he was. He also felt warm and soothed, and his normally whirling thoughts had slowed enough for him to really enjoy the moment.

"There." He smiled, rolling his head loosely in the direction of a confident blonde woman who had brushed by him earlier, without a glance. She was doing more than glancing now. Her eyes lingered on his body, especially where he leaned into Laura's hands. He'd considered the man from the back of the room, but he didn't seem the least bit submissive and looked like he was probably too far in his topspace for what he and Laura had in mind. Maybe later.

"Invite her to play." Laura petted his cheek in a move that had him humming with his eyes half closed. She kissed him briefly and then indulgently pushed him away, in the direction of the other blonde.

As he moved smoothly over to their audience, he was aware of his nudity but comfortable in it. He felt each gaze like warm caresses and was pleased by the way the woman's eyes lit up when he held out a hand in invitation.

"I'm Rodney. Laura likes to direct. No breath play or substances other than water. We're open to suggestions. Would you like to play?"

She nodded eagerly, face projecting her emotions. Rodney loved it when he got such open reactions. Especially from someone who had seemed determined to keep a cool, superior facade earlier in the evening.

Skimming her hand over his, she took hold of his wrist in an obvious show of dominance. He smiled and relaxed into the touch. When she started forward, he let her lead. 

When Laura smiled full stop, she looked like a sixteen year old girl. However, the look in her eyes was anything but innocent. 

 

When they were finished, Sam was sprawled on a lounger, boneless and satisfied. Rodney felt accomplished and Laura was smirking so hard, she might as well have been a cat with canary feather's sticking out of her mouth. They tended to wear their playfellows out. Rodney was tireless when it came to something he excelled at, and Laura was pretty much a humming bird on caffeine at the best of times. 

They made a good team, and Rodney took another moment to regret that he couldn't be more of what she needed. Laura pinched one red, tender nipple making him shiver, "Hey, you're thinking again."

"I'm always thinking," Rodney breathed. He arched into her hand as she soothed him. 

"Yeah, I know." She smiled back and slipped a hand lower. "Well, stop thinking sad things then." 

"Not sad, exactly," he protested, "just, I wish I could give you everything you need."

"Rodney," Laura whined, she would never admit to it, but they were too alike, even in that bad habit, "We are good together as far as that goes, and we would probably never get into as much fun as we do _because_ of our incompatibilities. Would we be here if we were a boring, perfect-for-each-other couple?"

His lips twitched stubbornly, "maybe."

She laughed, "Come on, we wouldn't have any fun stories to tell, and you know it."

The full submission that Laura craved was something he could never give her; while the challenge she presented him with was never quite enough. He wanted to fight, strive and still be cherished and protected; wanted and possessed, but strong, and respected in his own right. Laura was the closest he'd ever found in a partner to give all that to him, but she wasn't always enough: Sometimes, she just didn't want to have to fight for his submission. And Rodney was difficult and proud and needed someone who would rein him in every time he needed it, not just when they felt like doing it.

They sure had fun trying to fill in the gaps though, and Rodney had to acknowledge her point. If they had been everything the other needed when they first met, who knows what opportunities they would have missed. Laura had been the one to find most of the gatherings and groups they frequented. 

Laura read his acknowledgement and didn't push any further. She respected his limits, even if they had frustrated her before they'd started finding others to fit into their dynamics. "Are you feeling up to finding a really subby masochist for me? If you're tired, we can take a break."

"What do you call this?" Rodney heckled teasingly, swishing his water bottle in front of her and encompassing their relaxed state. That kind of thing had really pissed her off back in the day. Now she just rolled her eyes fondly. "And no. I think I'll go investigate the blue lit area over there." He held up a hand to forestall a protest that she hadn't really started yet. "And before you complain about being left hanging, I've already found what you really want." 

Gesturing over his shoulder, he kissed her right as she spotted what he'd already seen. She kissed back excitedly, and they both drew apart laughing. The pair he'd spotted, anxiously hovering on the periphery of their corner, perked up as if attached to strings when she looked over at them. 

"You don't want to play with us?" Laura asked, already capping her own water bottle.

"No. There's a dom back there who's been watching all evening, on and off, and I think he just might be persuaded to leave the other show he's attending and start one of our own." He nodded toward the aforementioned dom. The man had a sinfully dark gaze and an unhappy tension to his body.

"Are you sure, Rodney? I mean he's yummy, and I would definitely like to lick him like an ice cream cone, but he seems kinda dangerous." 

Rodney's nerves were singing from the man's appraisal. He waved his hands impatiently, "Yes yes, I can handle it. And I'll tell him we are perfectly willing to blow up his car if he ignores my rules or safe word. I bet it's a red penis extension, it'd be child's play to pick which one is his."

"You know, I'm used to your smart mouth, and I still wonder how you've survived this long. Be careful, and signal me if you piss him off and need back up. Let's not have another Kavanagh situation."

"Kavanagh was a moron, whom I never encouraged. Thank you very much. Besides this guy looks easy, I'll have him wrapped around my finger before he can say 'bottom from the top.'"

"Rodney."

"Kidding, I'm kidding, I'll be a lamb." They both snorted at that. 

Laura squeezed his arm, "I really would blow up his car."

"I know."

"With him in it."

"I know," Rodney repeated, "thanks, and have fun with Carson and Katie."

 

The dark haired man was lounging on a couch against the back wall. The couch was situated in the perfect spot to view most of the nooks around the room. The one closest held a brunette woman with movie star good looks and an uptight businessman handcuffed to chains hanging from the ceiling. The male sub was still fully clothed from the waist up. Rodney raised his eyebrows at the expensive suit-jacket and silk shirt. The woman had blindfolded him with his own tie. Her clothing was sinfully tight with thigh-high boots and lots of laces. She was charismatic and every bit of her screamed, 'Make my day.' in a smug, challenging way. He would have given her more than a passing glance, if not for the smoldering look he was getting from the watching dark-haired dom.

Rodney sauntered up to the man on the couch and sank into a kneeling position. He knew he made it look effortless and not at all like his knees were clicking or his back protesting. Laura had helped him practice until they were both satisfied. 

If the man had any opinion about the move, he kept it hidden tightly behind his impassive mask. Rodney didn't let it bother him. The man had been watching him since he'd stepped off the last step to the basement floor, and he was feeling too good for second thoughts.

"I'm Doctor Rodney McKay."

"Doctor?" Rodney tried not to preen, but he knew he'd been unsuccessful when the man's mouth quirked into an ironic smile. It felt good to know he'd cracked the mask however briefly.

"Astrophysics and mechanical engineering." He was proud of his accomplishments. It always showed. Now would be the moment Rodney would see whether the man was thrown off by a submissive who was likely smarter than he was. It happened to Rodney all the time. Although many doms bluffed through the discomfort, Rodney would feel it as a subtle discord between them throughout their time together. He really hoped this man wouldn't be another.

"John," his smile was friendly, but guarded. His whole demeanor was a contradiction of inviting warmth, and subtle misdirection to ensure no one got too close. Rodney didn't mind, he wasn't looking for more than a fun encounter this evening. And John would be fun. Rodney could read it in his smokey caramel eyes and the quirked corners of his lips.

"Why don't you come up here?" John asked, showing concern for Rodney's comfort. 

Rodney could feel his knees protesting, but he shifted his weight and that felt better. "Actually, I was hoping you might want to find a free corner and play a bit. No breath or blood play or substances other than water. I have some masochistic tendencies, and I don't mind marks as long as they're away from my face and hands." He had to be more specific when Laura was not part of the equation. Sometimes he found it tedious to go through all of the negotiations, but he had a feeling tonight would be worth it. "My safe word is 'Kaminski'."

John watched him with an intensity that told Rodney he was committing his list to memory. "You'll have to meet my wife first," John said, as he watched closely for a reaction. He waved in the direction of the closest couple; the dominatrix and the businessman. 

Rodney blinked incredulously at the woman he'd noticed earlier. She was still the most toppy dom in the room. To Rodney's instincts, John read as a close second. He couldn't really imagine it. He turned back to John, "Wife? You married another dom? How does that work?" Rodney wasn't trying to be scornful, but apparently he'd skirted the line too finely. John's expression darkened, and Rodney ducked his head from the glare that was aimed his way. "I just meant it must have been extremely - tricky negotiating around."

The bitter laugh that drew was not something he wanted to provoke again. "'Tricky.' You have a way for cutting to the heart of a matter, McKay."

Rodney bit his lip, trying to hold back a snippy response. But he really wouldn't be himself if he didn't, he decided. "Well, if you have a better way to put it, then by all means share. However, from your verbal constipation, I suspect you'd rather just pretend I learned that by osmosis so you can be all manly and incommunicative in response to a simple question."

Instead of getting annoyed, John snorted. Rodney conceded, "All right, not a simple question but at least an innocent one." 

John shrugged, thereby proving Rodney's point; he grinned smugly and John narrowed his eyes.

"You sure you're comfortable down there?"

"You like it." It wasn't a question. When Rodney was like this, it was like he didn't have to guess. The longer he was in their presence, the more he just knew what a dom liked and didn't like. Outside of his subspace, he was awkward and constantly second guessing himself, but this was like letting his instincts filter out all of that garbage. So he knew he was right. After all he was a genius.

With a challenging cock of his head, the dom smiled at him. Rodney shivered, feeling his heartbeat at the base of his throat. "Yeah, you're right." His drawl was careless, but his gaze was heavy. Rodney shivered again. His body was reacting, his legs shifting in a wider stance and his chin tilting down and to the side. Through half closed eyes Rodney could see John eyeing his throat then slipping his gaze down to Rodney's erect cock. It made Rodney feel scorched in the best kind of way. Happy butterflies fluttered in his stomach. 

John's grin widened. Reaching out, he paused a moment to make sure Rodney was okay with it, and then stroked his fingertips along Rodney's neck, from the base of his ear down. Rodney felt like maybe he'd be able to identify John from his finger prints from now on, he felt the touch so intensely. He moaned helplessly, hoping John was going to bring his wife over soon. The sooner she was up to speed and back to her own business, the sooner he could just melt under that touch and give in to the deeper headspace he could feel just waiting for him.

"You sound like porn, McKay." John's voice was rough and gravelly and made Rodney hum in approval, before he really caught the meaning. He cut off mid hum to glare at John's amused grin.

"You like it." He said again, this time the words petulant.

John licked his lips still smiling, then he flicked his gaze away to catch his wife's attention. "Nancy," he called lowly, tone still rough.

Nancy, thank Einstein (What? Rodney didn't believe in higher powers) was already soothing her playfellow and admonishing him to be good for a minute, while she attended to something. She signaled a friend who nodded his agreement to watch him while she slipped over to their couch. The woman's eyes were bright and her face flushed from her activities, and Rodney was glad she wore a pleased smile when she took in his stance, and the hand John had left, resting on his shoulder. 

"Rodney this is my wife Nancy Sheppard. Nancy this is Doctor Rodney McKay." Rodney flushed shyly at the way John said his full title and sounded genuinely pleased to be showing Rodney off to his wife. "Rodney and I are going to play for a bit in a more private room."

"Pleasure to meet you." Rodney shifted so he could meet her gaze easily, wondering if he should have stood for the introductions.

Nancy smiled warmly at Rodney and offered a hand, "Grant and I will be awhile, but if you want I can join you after-"

"No." John interrupted sharply, his hand tightening on Rodney's shoulder. His expression was closed off again, but his jaw was tight. Rodney instinctively sank sideways against John's legs. Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't such an immediate reaction of territorial dominance. Once again, Rodney wondered how the two doms managed to make it work.

Nancy was reading the territorial attitude as well and withdrew her hand, her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Okay, have fun, honey. If you want to bring him home you two can take the guest room."

John's shoulders relaxed. Rodney thought he saw relief in his eyes, that was quickly hidden again behind a tender gratitude. John stood with a signal for Rodney to stay where he was. Normally, Rodney missed half the things that subtle, but he felt attuned to John in a way he rarely reached, even by the end of a really good scene. "Thanks," John kissed Nancy. It started soft but soon looked like they were fighting, and wow, Rodney thought, that was really hot! Then he averted his gaze because he was pretty sure John wouldn't appreciate it.

After an awkward pause, Nancy went back to her waiting sub. John cleared his throat. Rodney noted with helpless fascination that his ears were pink.

"Actually," John was ducking his head sheepishly and running a hand over the back of his neck, "I don't really do this kind of thing. Nancy's the one who usually…I just watch." And wow, that explained her surprise. Rodney felt pretty surprised himself.

It was remarkably easy to reach out and touch John. "I'll make it the best you've ever had. That is - if you think you can handle me."

And John's eyes lit up with amusement and something else that made a part of Rodney go, 'oh shit!'

And that was about when Rodney realized he'd seriously underestimated the dom, and John could probably handle anything Rodney challenged him with and a few more besides, and this was going to be awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I have now added a part with John and Rodney's first time together! Please check it out.
> 
> Inspired by the song 'Freakers Ball' by Dr. Hook


End file.
